You look so familiar
by tierneymacbeth
Summary: I am fully aware that this isn't possible, but imagine if five of the ER actor's characters in their films were patients at the ER. Imagine the chaos...Confused well you'll just have to read and then review
1. Default Chapter

**AN: this is the first installment, I don't own anything. Set some time in series eleven there aren't any spoilers. Please review though!**

* * *

The mirror can be very revealing and truthful, Abby thought glumly as she turned away from herself. Two hours sleep and no makeup did not do much for her image.

"Hey Lockhart, trauma rolling in"

"Ray!" she retorted angrily. Abby raised her eyebrows questioning his appearance in the ladies toilets. He threw his hands up defensively and cheekily peered around the corner into one of the cubicles.

"Hey how come your toilets are so much bigger than ours?" he asked glancing across the room.

"So the female doctors can get together and bitch about the young male interns…especially the ones with black nail polish!" He furrowed his eyebrows pretending to be hurt and looked down at his nails. Abby stood by the sink and idly looked down at her own nails, thinking how long it had been since she'd had a manicure. She then jerked her head up realising the situation.

"Ray get out of here, I'll be there in a minute!"

"One minute counting now!" He looked down at his watch and started to make a ticking noise irritating Abby even further. She rolled her eyes and stormed past him entering the busy corridor.

"Ouch somebody's moody this morning." He quickened his step to walk along with her. Abby's ponytail swished along her back as she shook her head, infuriated. Ray stood in front of her and began walking backwards trying to get her attention.

His head ducked down into hers and she tilted her head to the side in an attempt to get passed him. Abby saw an empty gurney only a couple of metres away from an unsuspecting Ray, it was blocking the corridor and the only way to get past it was to squeeze around the side.

She opened her mouth to warn him, and then smiled sweetly up at him. Surprised, he returned her smile before colliding into the gurney. A large crash brought attention to the very embarrassed Ray as he tripped over the gurney and fell with a thud on his behind. All Abby did was to push the gurney out of the way and step over him.

"Thanks for your help!" Ray yelled after her. Abby smiled to herself and looked up to see two paramedics pushing in a gurney. She sighed and quickened her step to help and receive the necessary background information.

"Jesminder Bhamra, soccer injury. She's broken her foot and sprained her wrist." The paramedic reeled off the facts to Abby who listened intently.

"Hi Jesminder is it? I'm Dr Lockhart." Abby paused in her delivery, and looked down at the young girl.

"You look familiar, have you been in this hospital before." A young fresh-faced Indian girl stared at her with large, deep dark eyes.

"No this is my first time in Chicago." The British accent sent a slight shiver up Abby's back as she asked herself why this girl was so familiar. Abby cocked her head to the side and brought her into one of the curtains.

"We were in the second half when Jess was tripped up. Two- one up at half time." Abby turned to see a girl around the age of 18 dressed in a football kit, the same strip as what Jesminder was wearing.

"Who are you?" The girl returned Abby's gaze and positioned herself next to the gurney.

"My name's Jules. Me and Jess are over here on a football tournament."

"Soccer huh?" Abby's eyes twinkled at Jesminder.

"Yeah"

Abby started to examine her patient. "So who's your favourite player?"

"David Beckham of course…Ouch!" Abby pulled over a chair and looked up at the girl.

"How did you get that scar on your leg, it looks pretty nasty?"

"I was eight. My mum was working overtime at Heathrow. And I was trying to cook beans on toast. And I jumped up to the grill to get the toast. And my trousers caught light so my sister put me in the bath, poured cold water over me and pulled them off. And half my skin came off too"

Jess sighed and tried to pull the shorts over her scar to make it less visible. Abby nodded her head and winced at the thought.

"So I'm going to have to get a cast for your foot, which means a break from the soccer."

Jesminder's face fell and she exchanged a look with Jules.

"Oh no please, for how long?"

"We've got a major tournament coming up when we return to London." Jules panicked and started running her hands through her hair.

"You've broken your foot, so even when you get your cast taken off you'll need to rest it."

"Hey Abby I need you for a minute." Ray entered the curtain, his voice trailed off when he saw Jules. His eyes wondered over the tall pretty girl in her soccer uniform and his face lit up. He approached the gurney; his eyes locked into hers and gazed down at Jesminder.

"Neela?" he blurted out totally confused.

"Neela," Abby said relieved when the realisation sunk in.

"Who's Neela?" Jesminder asked confused.

"Uh, she's a doctor who works here. You look a lot like her." Jesminder looked down to her lap, confused and annoyed by the fact she wasn't able to play soccer and all these doctors were doing is comparing her to someone. Ray cocked his head to the side and then returned his gaze to Jules.

"Ray can I help you with something?" Abby rolled her eyes. He nodded thoughtfully and then snapped out of his daydream when she prodded him in the ribs.

"Yeah your patient Rosendale, can you come take a look at him for a minute. He says he will only be examined by you." The two girls turned their heads to look at Abby whose face had turned a dark shade of red. She stood up and gently pushed Ray out of the room.

"I'll be back in a minute. Is there anyone I can call for you? Manager, coach…" Jess smirked at Jules, who consequently blushed at the floor.

"Yeah I'll phone our manager."

Abby smiled and left with a strange feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Why did that girl look so much like Neela? Their personality and mannerisms were different but their faces were identical. Maybe she was a relation or something. Abby then laughed out loud as she could never imagine Neela playing Soccer.

"Hey who's Neela's hot friend?" Pratt asked trying to see into curtain one.

"That's not Neela, and Pratt what I have I told you about checking out young girls."

"Abby do you need another pair of hands with your soccer girls in curtain one?" Morris smirked in Pratt's direction as a congregation of males appeared. Abby looked at them all disgusted and stood in front of them trying to block their view. It failed however as they all managed to look over the top of a petite Abby.

"Why's Neela in a soccer uniform?" Carter asked as he joined the group. Abby whipped her head around causing her fringe to fall in front of her face.

"That's not Neela, and you should all know better then to check out young female patients!" With that she stormed into admin to pick up her patient's chart.

"I think someone's a little jealous," Pratt laughed and the group gradually dispersed. Abby sighed in deeply and looked up to see another gurney being wheeled in. Her face fell to confusion and she thought her eyes were failing her.

An unshaven Luka was sitting upright on the gurney with a pair of sunglasses on. A redhead and a brunette followed alongside the gurney. Abby followed them into a trauma room and listened to the paramedics.

"Luka?" she asked, sounding unsure as it didn't appear to beLuka.

"No his name's Jimmy." Piped up the red haired woman.

* * *

**AN: Ok everyone please review, I love feedback!**


	2. Jimmy

Abby lent across to take off his sunglasses. Jimmy suddenly grabbed tightly hold of her wrist, startling her.

"Hey Jimmy, let go of the doctor, Jimmy, Sally!" The red head woman started running her hands through her hair and turned to the other girl who was pacing up and down the floor. Jimmy gruffly pulled Abby closer to his face and whispered something in her ear.

"You were always on my mind," Abby's face fell to confusion, "You were always on my mind, if I made you feel second best, girl I'm sorry I was blind, you were always on my mind, and you were always on my mind!" His singing voice sounded louder causing all the other staff to look over.

"Hey, Sir" Carter grabbed hold of both his arms and untangled them with Abby's. He lent his head back as she strong smell of alcohol contaminated his nostrils.

"What happened?" Abby walked over to Sally who looked distressed and anxious.

"We, we were in a car accident." She said flinging her hands up in the air and glancing over in Jimmy's direction.

"Was he driving?" Sally looked to the floor.

"Sally," Abby took her arm and gestured towards the gurney, "Was he driving?"

She opened her mouth to speak, however Abby saw out of the corner of her eye that the other girl was mouthing no.

"I was." She said plainly.

"Ok the doctors in here will look after Jimmy. However I'd like to check you and..." Her voice trailed off as she didn't know the other woman's name.

"I'm Gilly, that's my sister Sally." Abby smiled at them both.

"Ok is there anyone I can call, any family members?"

"The Aunts", Gilly whipped her head around and exchanged a glance with Sally. Abby caught a glimpse of her eye, it was bruised and swollen.

"What happened to your eye?" Abby stood on her tiptoes to allow a closer look.

"Nothing I walked into a door, it was stupid really." Sally walked over and grabbed tightly hold of Gilly's hand, a strange feeling overpowered Abby which prompted her to forget what she was saying.

The tall red-haired woman walked cautiously over to the bed and watched as the doctors worked on Jimmy. He suddenly leapt up and grabbed hold of her neck pulling her into a kiss. She struggled in his tight grip, her arms flaming round trying to grab hold of something. Sally was quick to pull her away from Jimmy, with the help of Carter.

"What's going on?" They all turned to see a furious looking Sam with both her hands rested on her hips. She tilted her head to look at the figure on the bed, and then looked to the floor when realising she'd made a mistake.

"Uh sorry, I thought he was Luka." Carter cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"I thought it was Luka as well."

"So did I" Haleh said.

"Who the hell is Luka!" Jimmy suddenly sat up in the bed, yanking the tubes off his body. His voice was deep and gruff, with a strong European accent which sounded similar to Luka's.

"You will be my wife!" He jutted his finger at Gilly and made an attempt to get off the bed.

"You will be my wife!" It took four staff members to hold him down which resulted in restraints. Sally and Gilly backed out of the door, whispering quietly to each other. Abby stood still, absolutely dumbfounded and paralyzed to the ground.

"Abby go after them," Carter yelled trying his best to hold Jimmy to the bed. The strange feeling passed and Abby suddenly had the ability to move again. She ran out into the corridor and searched both ways, however there was no sign of the two women.

"Ray, Pratt, Morris have you seen two women, both tall," Abby lifted her hand high above her head, emphasizing the tallness, "Ones got red hair, the other dark." Pratt's face lit up.

"Oh yeah they were hot, try the ambulance bay I'm sure I saw them go out there a minute ago." Abby ran out into the ambulance bay past the patients. Morris thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"I don't go for redheads, they're not my type." Some doctors and nurses turned in amusement at Morris's comment.

Abby searched the bay; however they were nowhere to be seen. She stamped her foot in annoyance and started jumping slightly in an attempt to warm herself. Abby wondered back into the hospital to see Pratt leaving.

"I'm off Abby, give me a call if those two women come back." He threw a rucksack over his shoulder and chuckled away to himself. Abby trudged back through the doors and into the trauma room.

"I couldn't find them" she said to no one in particular.

"This has been such a strange day," Abby looked down at Jimmy, who had stopped struggling and had passed out. Haleh came over to her side and nodded her head in agreement.

Abby pouted and shook her head slightly, she felt like she'd just come out of a trance. She gently took his sunglasses off to see his eyes were firmly closed.

"Are you sure that isn't Luka?" Haleh asked confused. Abby opened her mouth to say no, however furrowed her forehead in confusion.

"Did you see the girl who was Neela's double, in the soccer uniform?" Haleh shook her head.

"I hope Weaver's double doesn't come in, I wouldn't be able to cope." Abby and Haleh shared a smile and laughed out loud. Abby opened her mouth to say something again when she was interrupted by a loud singing voice.

"What the hell" they rushed out the room and into the packed corridor.

They peered past a large group of people to see a group of guys standing in triage. Sam was working in front of the glass and she was trying to quieten them down through the glass. There were four of five of them, rapping as loud as they could to get everyone's attention.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, blouww!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit_

One of them stood away from the group and knocked on the glass, begging Sam to let them through. He was African American, with big dreadlocks resting on his shoulders. Abby's mouth fell open when she caught a look at his face.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**AN: Ok please review I wonder if you can guess who these characters are...**


	3. David Porter

**AN: big, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I've had so much fun writing this one so I hope you've had enjoyment from reading it. Special thanks to missy-maura and mauralynntierney everyone should check out their fics too they're very good.. Anyway back to this fanficition ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Two security guards rushed over into the waiting area, and tried to calm down the group of youths. Abby could see that they feared it would become violent and patients would be under threat.

Against her better judgement she approached the doors with Carter and Ray on her heel. The male who had previously been banging on the glass was now trying to convince the security guards they would be on their best behaviour. Two of his friends stood by his side to back him up and the other cowered behind his hood in an attempt to derive the attention away from his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carter asked.

"Our friend was shot, and they brought him here. We just want to see him." Carter furrowed his forehead in confusion and blinked a couple of times at the man. Ray and Abby joined his side and watched in curiosity.

"Pratt?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Hey who the hell are you, calling him a pratt" One of his companions sized Ray up, who backed away in defence.

"Uh no one, my mistake." Abby subtly positioned herself between the two men to prevent a fight in the middle of the ER.

"Look man we're not here to cause trouble, sorry about the rapping. Sometimes we get a little too carried away." The guy with the dreadlocks sneered and turned to his friend. They slapped hands and shoved their bodies together.

Abby studied his face; everything about it was Pratt's: the smile which showed thousands of white teeth and the way he laughed was a replica of Pratt's mannerisms. He wore a huge puffer jacket and Abby could see a large cross dangling from a chain on his chest. She shook her head in utter confusion, not believing the day and the way it had developed.

"What's your name?" She asked softly. He turned away from him friend, and brought his hand up to his chest.

"My name or his name?"

"Yours, uh your friends." He sneered at her hesitance.

"His name's future." A large, black guy thumped his hand onto 'Future's' front almost proudly it seemed.

"Future?"

I had a lotta names, baby. I used to be called Maximum, Brimstone, Godfather D - None of 'em worked, you-know-what-Ima-sayin'? 'Til one day someone said I was the future of hip-hop in Detroit. And that was it. So they all call me future. But for the record it's David Porter."

"And your friends name?" Ray asked. He backed away again though, when the large guy shot him a look.

"Cheddar Bob." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we've had a shooting victim in the last couple of hours. Are you sure he was brought to County?"

"The ambulance just said he was going to a hospital close by." A voice emerged from the hooded man, causing the doctors to glance in his direction.

"Well they might have gone to Northwestern." With that Carter turned away and returned to admin, remembering all the patients he had to attend to. Ray followed step and it was only Abby who lingered by their sides.

"You Docs don't even care." One of them said

"That's not true." Abby reassured them.

"He's our friend; you know he's like a brother to us." Abby nodded her head, wondering what they expected her to do.

"I- I could phone around, see where they took him." Their faces lit up and they immediately accepted her offer.

"I'll see what I can do. Wait here." Abby walked through the automatic doors which separated them from admin. She didn't know why she had just offered to do them a favour, as it was so time consuming but something was prompting her to do so.

The four of them placed themselves back down on chairs, ignoring the looks they were receiving from other patients. After a while of trying to get through to Northwestern, and being constantly put on hold she could see they were starting to get anxious.

A drunk woman was protesting loudly in the corner of the waiting room, that she wasn't been seen. Abby recognised her as a regular, who was often drug seeking. The woman would come from time to time, and usually sing a few tunes to entertain the other patients. She tapped her fingernails impatiently on a pile of charts which lay carelessly next to the phone.

"Sweet Home Alabama" the woman slurred out the words, sounding completely out of tune. Abby rubbed her head, "Where the skies are so blue, Lorrd I'm ccooming hooome to yoouu." Abby saw Future tapping his foot along to the woman's drunken words and rocking his shoulders from side to side.

"Well Jimmy moved in with his mother.

Cuz he ain't got no place to go."

His hooded friend opened his mouth and started to join in, "And now I'm right back in gutter. With a garbage bag that's full of clothes."

They were singing to the tune of Sweet home Alabama, much to the drunken woman's amusement. Abby finally got through to Northwestern and found out that a victim, matching their description had been treated.

"Are they stable?" Abby shouted over the rapping.

Future stood up and lifted his hand to air, "Cuz you live at home in a trailer. What the hell you gonna do." Abby received the necessary information and slammed the phone down.

"What the hell is going on?" Weaver yelled hobbling over to where a group of them and gathered. She squinted into the waiting room and then blinked a few times.

"Tell Pratt he's fired. What the hell does he think he's playing at."

"It's not Pratt" Abby replied quickly.

"Call security, get them removed." Abby was quick to act and she hurried into the waiting area.

"Well my name is Jimmy. His name's Greg Buel"

"Hey" Abby said in an attempt to get their attention.

"Me, him and you we went to the same school.

This ain't cool

He's tapping my mom and we're almost the same age."

"HEY" Abby yelled on at the top of her lungs. They all stopped rapping and turned to wait her news. She took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Your friend is being treated at Northwestern…and he's stable." They all breathed in a sigh of relief and stood up ready to go.

"Thank you" Future said giving her a huge grin. Abby shook her head, waiting for him to tell her that this was all a joke and he was in fact Pratt. They jogged out of the waiting room and he turned around at the door. He lifted two fingers up to his mouth and kissed them, lifting them to the sky.

"Thank you!" He yelled and then disappeared around the corner.

"What was all that about?" Abby jumped slightly when a voice came from her left shoulder. She turned to see Sam with a denim jacket on.

"I have no idea. All I know is that this day could not get any stranger. Are you off?"

"Yup, parents evening at Alex's school. Should be fun."

"See ya." Sam grinned and left. Abby watched her go; doubting if that was Sam, or her twin. After a moment passed Abby wondered into the ambulance bay, deciding it was time to take her 'illegal' break.

She stood around the corner shivering slightly, but deeply satisfied by the nicotine. Taking a deep puff she heard a dog barking in the distance and swore it sounded like someone talking.

Four People emerged from round the corner with a dog bounding along one of their sides. Abby's mouth fell open and she stifled a laugh at their outrageous dress sense.

One of the males was very scruffily dressed with brown swayed trousers and messy brown hair. The other looked impeccable, with his blonde hair brushed to perfection. He was dressed in all blue and looked like he's just stepped on a male modelling agency.

Abby's eyes narrowed over one of the girls who was wearing as little as possible considering it was a cold February day. Their fourth companion was dressed head to foot in orange, complete with a pair of black rimmed glasses and a sixties style hair cut. Abby blinked a few times at the girl. She dropped the cigarette to the floor, and could of sworn the final girl was Sam dressed up.

The group saw Abby between the shadows and came bounding over….

* * *

**AN:hit that review button ppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssse i promise I'll write the next chapter if i get loads of reviews **


	4. Velma

**AN:** **Once again thanks for the reviews. It was very diffilcult for me to choose a Maura Tierney character as I have seen every single film she has been in. So I've decided to use two...See if you can guess the first one I use.**

**

* * *

**

"Hi," The shaggy-looking male stuck his hand out for Abby to shake. She paused and looked at him apprehensively. The dog suddenly stood on his hind legs and licked his hand.

"Scooby!" he exclaimed, wiping his hand down his trouser leg.

"Yikes, sorry Shaggy." The dog, to Abby's amazement, returned to all fours and spoke. Her mouth fell open in surprise and she looked at the four of them in shock as they didn't seem to be phased by Scooby speaking.

"We're here to solve a mystery, and we're wondering if you could like help us." The girl, wearing a very short purple dress, stood with her hand rested on her hip and looked questionably at Abby.

"Wh-Wh uhh" Abby stuttered through her sentence unable to get the words out.

"It's okay we'll just go into the hospital, I have a plan everyone." Abby blinked a couple of times at the girl, who she swore was Sam.

The four of them bounded towards the automatic doors with Scooby-Doo by their sides. Shaggy turned around and yelled after a stunned Abby.

"What's your name?"

"Its uhmm Abby," Abby yelled back completely stunned.

"Like, that is my favourite name." Shaggy winked at her, but tripped over his own feet and went flying into Daphne, who squealed in annoyance.

Frank was drinking coffee at the main desk; he spluttered and coughed when seeing the four of them entering into triage.

"Is it Halloween or something?" He chuckled to no one in particular. Abby ran up behind them and watched as they whispered to each other in the corner of the waiting room.

"We only allow guide dogs in the hospital." A voice sounded and they all turned to see Weaver rested against her walking stick. Weaver's eyes gazed over Daphne, who's knee high purple boots, caught her attention.

"Scooby is a guide dog," Velma stepped forward confidently and pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose. Weaver held Velma's stare and titled her head to the side.

"Sam?"

"Scoobyyy!" Shaggy suddenly called after the Great Dane who had scurried out of the waiting room and into the main hospital area.

"Stop him!" Weaver shrieked as Scooby knocked into a passing medical student, who consequently flung all his charts into the air. Everyone around them ducked for cover as the charts went flying across patients heads.

The four of them dashed after Scooby, past a bewildered Weaver and Frank. Unable to move a stunned Abby watched as Weaver picked up speed and yelled for Frank to call security to remove the dog and its owners.

Velma paused in the corridor and pointed down at an empty gurney.

"Look, guys, a clue!" Fred grabbed hold of her hand and they sprinted up the stairs to get out the way of an approaching Weaver.

"Jinkies" Velma squealed as they ducked under an empty bed, out of Weaver's watchful eye.

"Where are Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby?" She whispered to Fred who immediately shushed her.

Meanwhile, Abby downstairs was glancing over the patients board, she was completed baffled by the talking dog but took it to be a result of lack of sleep. As intriguing as it was to stay and watch Weaver chase around the four kids and their dog, Abby was on in five hours so decided to go sleep in the call room.

She ducked her head past all the patients and quietly slipped into the room. It was pitch black causing Abby to stumble her way into the bed and find to her horror there was someone already in it. Abby sighed and turned to leave when she stood on somebody's foot.

"Zoicks!" came the reply, "Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Abby recognised Shaggy's voice and she turned the light on to reveal Shaggy jumping up and down in pain and Scooby-Doo lying on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Abby asked in annoyance. Scooby-Doo scrambled down from the bed and followed Shaggy into the corridor to be met by Daphne who had been searching for the others.

"Come on guys lets find Velma and Freddy," Daphne said. Abby watched in amaze as they scurried off around the corner. She yawned and climbed into the uncomfortable bed.

A tired Abby drifted off to sleep as confused thoughts swarmed her mind, each one fighting for prominence.

* * *

Velma and Freddy climbed out of their hiding place, after she'd convinced him that it was safe. She quickened her step and accidentally bumped into someone coming around the corner.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." The strong European voice caused her to look up. Luka who had been skimming over a chart looked down at Velma. His brow furrowed in confusion and he stifled a laugh.

"What are you doing dressed like that Sam, you look ridiculous," Velma's eyes filled up with tears and she removed her glasses to wipe them away.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" Luka removed the glasses from her hands and inspected them.

"Come on Velma we need to find the others! There's a mystery here and it must be solved" Freddy ushered her away from Luka who was watching them with a baffled expression.

"No wait I can't see a thing" Velma waved her arms out in front of her body squinting her eyes in an attempt to grasp some kind of picture.

Freddy snatched the glasses from Luka's grip and returned them to Velma, who gratefully put them back on.

Once downstairs the group met by the toilets and were ushered out of the hospital by three security guards who had been called down by Weaver.

One of guards had a tight grip of Shaggy by the back of his neck and the same with Scooby. The other two placed their hands of the others backs who were protesting loudly. They were kicked out into the ambulance bay.

Luka came down the stairs completely confused and stood in admin with both his hands on his hips.

Paramedics wheeled in a gurney with a male on it, who was hysterically laughing.

"I love my son!" He was yelling over and over again. Luka approached the gurney and listened to the injuries that the paramedic was informing him of.

"Where's my wife…and my son?" he suddenly jerked up on the gurney and whipped his head around searching for them.

"We're here" a familiar voice prompted Luka to turn around. A woman wearing a green top and long skirt was walking behind a paramedic gripping tightly onto a little boy who didn't look more than six….

**To be continued...only if I receive a substantial amount of reviews love you guysx x **


	5. Audrey

**AN: My sincere apologies for the long update! My life has been so busy with exams at themoment but now they're over I decided to catch up on this fanfiction. You've probably all forgotten about this but it's the unrealistic one where actor's characters from their films come into the ER. Top marks to anyone who can accuratly guess the character at the end of this chapter! ok enjoy

* * *

**

"Please Audrey you can't go away to Boston. I'll never see Max again!" Luka was trying his best to keep Fletcher still on the gurney. He was thrashing away, however trying to get Audrey and Max's attention. Audrey placed her free hand on her hip and followed them through into the trauma room.

"What were you doing Fletcher? Do you realise you could of gotten yourself killed?" She angrily retorted. The small boy pushed his fringe out of his face and glanced up at this furious mother. All the staff who were involved in the trauma were staring at Audrey, their faces expressing one of complete confusion. Luka suddenly ordered for a head CT and Chuny began checking his vitals.

"You're all doing a wonderful job!" Fletcher lent his head back and watched as Luka inspected his injuries.

"Sir you've broken your leg, you need to keep still"

"I'm sorry Max?" Fletcher pushed his chin up and called out for his son. Max was kept back by Audrey as the doctors were working on him. He lingered by his mother's side his small face expressing worry.

"Did someone page surgery?" Dubenko suddenly pushed through the doors and tossed his curls out from in front of his face. His eyes wondered over to Audrey and Max who were standing in the shadows.

"Dr Lockhart is everything alright?" Dubenko cautiously approached her and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. Audrey glanced over her shoulder, wondering why this man was addressing her as a doctor.

"Mum is my dad going to be okay?" Max tugged on her hand, deriving her attention away from Dubenko.

"You have a son?" Dubenko asked his voice tinged with curiosity and confusion.

"Yeah," Audrey's voice was cautious as she was completely baffled by the current surroundings. Dubenko began to speak but was interrupted when his pager beeped. He left in a hurry mentioning something about the OR.

"Hey where are you from man, Europe? I've never trusted Europeans," Fletcher suddenly slapped his hand across his mouth indicating he wished to speak to further. Luka pushed the comment out of his head and addressed Chuny.

"Have you been in here before?" Luka asked in the general direction of Audrey.

"No I don't believe in public healthcare, because I think the American health system sucks," Fletcher blurted out and then consequently stuffed his fist further into his mouth preventing more words from coming out.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to call for a psyche consult?" Audrey stood out of the shadows and raised her eyebrows. She glanced down at Max who was watching her every move.

"Hey why don't I take you through to a room with lots of video games," Chuny kindly read a clear-cut sign that it would be best if Max wasn't present. Audrey let go of his hand and placed a quick kiss on the top of his head an indication that everything was going to be okay. Chuny gently rested her hands on his shoulders and ushered Max out of the trauma room.

"Do you have any baseball games?" They heard Max ask as just before they were out of ear-shot.

"I can't lie!" Fletcher yelled out manically as they all looked at him questionably. Audrey rolled her eyes and placed one hand back on her hip. Luka watched her thinking about how much she reminded him of Abby when she rolled her eyes like that.

"Does he have concussion doctor? He's finding it physically impossible to tell a lie." Luka glanced across at the machine and checking everything indicated that he was stable walked around the gurney so he was towering over Audrey. He rested both his hands on his hips and let a small smile slip.

"Abby is that you?" Audrey once again glanced over her shoulder and seeing he was addressing her, shook her head confused.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute," Luka shook his head completely baffled and pushed his way through the door leaving Audrey and Fletcher to talk on their own. He briefly watched as she started to yell out words of anger at what he had done at the airport.

"Hey Jerry have you seen Abby anywhere," Luka addressed the receptionist who's eyes were fixated on the waiting room.

"Yeah she's out there arguing with Ray," Luka followed Jerry's outstretched finger to see a lady, who looked exactly like Abby, causing commotion through the glass. Ray was standing beside her and had his hands risen in an attempt to fuse the situation. Luka quickened his step and pushed the exit button taking in what was happening. The **LADY**, who he swore was Abby, was dressed in a fancy black and white one-suit looking like she had just stepped out of a seventies catalogue. The front of her wavy hair had been highlighted with blonde streaks. She manically lifted her arm and shoved in right in Ray's face, pointing furiously at a spot.

"Ma'am there's nothing there," Ray stated confused. She turned and saw Luka approaching, barging her way past patients she tried her best to try and persuade Luka.

"I don't want one of those baby-shit ass tubes; I need a specialist to look at me. MY FUCKING HAND IS FALLING OFF!" She shakily brought up a long cigarette and took in a huge puff glancing across in Haleh's direction.

"What are you lookin' at nursie?" She asked taking another long drag of her cigarette.

* * *

**AN: Ok please review and see if you can guess who that was. The word in bold is a clue.**


End file.
